


Ice Cream Sweetness

by OPOfficeWife



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Who's Who is an asshole, but hes trying, reader is on her period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPOfficeWife/pseuds/OPOfficeWife
Summary: *Commercial voice* Do YOU also like Who's Who and have been struggling to find content for him, well look no further, welcome *draws curtains* to this hell hole of liking new characters that have been around for less than a year.
Relationships: Who's-Who/Reader (One Piece)
Kudos: 6





	Ice Cream Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao first work for Who's Who, this feels especial

The pain in your lower back reminded you of your misfortune and you tore the entire house upside down looking for extra pads that you were sure you had. Your fate revealed itself, you didn't have any left besides the one you were wearing. It was impossible to leave the house so there was only one choice available. Call your boyfriend.  
Your stomach tumbles as the snail rings, he seemed calm on the surface but the last time you had called him for petty reasons nagging and screeching he came home with a sour mood and you had to coax him a lot and cook his favorite crab involving meal for him to take his helmet off and look you in the eyes, you were unsure on who the petty one was in the relationship.  
“It’s a perfectly reasonable call this time” you tried to reassure yourself “he will understand”.  
You hear the other line connect and your boyfriend puffing a cigarette to calm himself from the rumbustious woman on the other side of the line, his destiny was certain.  
“Y\N i've told you countless times, you should only call on emergencies” he reminded you in a tired tone.  
“But it’s extremely important, I promise” you respond “ can you bring me pads?”  
“You didn't say please.”  
“Can you please bring me pads?”  
“No.”  
“Baabbeeeee” you whine hoping it would convince him.  
“I don't have any money with me right now and I don't know what your pussy size is.”  
The way he responded made you think he was serious but what came out of his mouth gave you a headache and made you dumbfounded almost dropping your snail only when you didn't respond he talked again breaking you from your thoughts, “why can't you go buy them yourself?”  
“I'm embarrassed and I only have one right now, I can't me to go the store and back without dirtying myself.”  
“You really are annoying” the tall man responded.  
You perked at that “you'll buy them?”  
“Yeah I also need the ingredients for crab paella, make it for me?”  
“As long as you don't forget the pads” you bribe him the same way he bribed you. You hear him release a soft sigh and as you bid your goodbyes you feel a sense of accomplishment against your stubborn boyfriend.  
As you waited you checked the kitchen looking for the materials to make his meal, time flew as you concentrated in preparing, you were so distracted you didn't even hear him entering the house and dropping the groceries on the counter only when he dropped his chin on your head you yelped making him laugh.  
You slapped his shoulders while pouting “don't scare me like that”.  
He just laughed brushing your hair kissing your forehead “Missed you too brat” you pouted more at the nickname as he ignored you gesturing to the groceries”I brought you the stuff”  
“Thank you, you're amazing, i'll finish cooking your meal you oversized pussycat.”  
“Oi” he snapped looking at you while removing his helmet and as you show your tongue to him.  
“I'm gonna take a bath” you hum a reply “too bad your bleeding and cant join me” you threw him a kitchen cloth and scoffed, he dodged the attack and started stripping slowly and ‘sensually’ to irk you, “Keep it up and you will sleep in the couch” you try irking him just the same. “Fine by me, we werent going to fuck either way.” You flash him an evil smile and show him one finger, “for a month”. He turned around from putting away the groceries “no fair! You can’t do that to me!”. “I can and I will” you continue to make empty threats it was working so you kicked him out of the kitchen.  
After Who’s Who took his bath taking so much time you almost fell asleep, you had to warn him that he would eat dinner alone and cold and it seemed to work as he got out almost instantaneously, after you both ate and as you were nagging him saying you craved something sweet he got up and went to the closet you had in the entrance of your house and came back with an extra bag, you looked inside and saw cookies and ice scream you started yelling and jumping excitedly as you hugged and kissed him.  
“Thank you, you're the best '' you said with loving eyes and he made a somewhat superman pose like he was saying ‘im the best boyfriend, give me all the praise’.  
“Yeah, yeah I know I am, now, go take a bath and go to bed, I'll join you soon.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“To wash the dishes since my baby girlfriend is too sick to do it” he said with a mocking voice and doing a princess pose and laughing.  
You swatted him to the kitchen while pushing your huge boyfriend when suddenly he stopped and gasped “oh no..”  
“What?What?” you peek through his shoulders to look him in the eyes.  
“Can you feel it Y\N?”  
“No, what is it!” You shook his shoulders thinking he would answer quicker that way.  
He started falling backwards pusing you to the ground with his back.  
“The gravity is pushing me to the ground”  
You tried to push him up but he was just to heavy for your lanky arms “stop being stupid”  
“Im not being stupid! I can't help it! Run while you can Y\N!” And as he said that he couldn't hold it any longer and continued pushing you to the ground while laughing.  
Surprisingly you both fell, you roll your eyes and try to squirm to try and escape from underneath Who’s Who while he still laughed hysterically at your attempt to escape the situation he put you in.  
“Get off! I wanna take a bath, and your fat as shit” you cry. It seemed to work seeing as he started to shift just to sit on the floor with a hand on his chest and an ‘o’ shaped mouth.  
“How dare ye! Get off me property ya foul hag!”  
You tried using the most puppy eyes look and softest voice “your so mean to me…”  
It seemed to work as he got up from the floor and held a hand for you to help you back up.  
“Fine, fine, go take your shower Miss Hormones.” That was the last straw as you didn't even bother looking him in the eyes, turned your back and went to the bathroom,Who’s Who noticing he did take it too far started chasing you with apologies. As you slammed the bathroom door in his face instead of dissuading him, he started working hard to make it up to you.  
As you let the warm water run through you you wondered why you were with him in the first place he was always making fun of you, feeling the tears in your eyes, you got yourself together ‘it must be the hormones’.  
After finishing cleaning up and getting dressed in your short night gown that Who’s Who loved you to wear you get out of the bathroom and make your way to your shared bedroom but your caught by the candles that light up the hallway and the smell of incense you knew he knew that he had messed up, he wasn't good with words but he still tried his best to apologise and make you feel good after upsetting you. Soon you feel the familiar rose petals on your feet and you chuckle ‘he always goes overboard with these things’ you enter the room and see the room full of petals, all culminating on top of the bed, making a circle whith the center gently crafted with the sweets your man had bought earlier and your smile gets bigger.  
You're so caught up in the sight in front your eyes you don't notice Whos Who coming from behind and hugging your waist kissing your neck while uttering apologies.  
“You can be so sweet when you want to” you whisper as you scratch his forearm.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” he said with a soft voice.  
“It makes me sad when you make those jokes” you say while you entangle from his muscular arms and face him, you cradle his face as he gives you puppy eyes that scream ‘im sorry’.  
“Ugh you have your ‘forgive me’ look spot on, it annoys me” you say as you roll your eyes trying to distract you from your boyfriend's cute face. He perked at that and put his hands on your thighs as he raised you kissing your cheeks while saying more apologies and I love you’s. You hug his neck and get ready for the impact of both him crashing you into the bed and his heavy body. As you ate the ice creams and talked about both of your day's time flew by again, when you're both done Who’s Who gets the trash and takes it to the kitchen. When he returns he crashes into the bed he gestures for you to come over to him, you oblige and lay your head on his ripped tattooed chest and relax as he brushes your hair you loved laying in his torso, it made you feel extremely safe. When his hands left your hair and started going down your body you lifted your face and quirked an eyebrow.  
When he pretend dumb you quiped “I dont really feel like it”  
“Then why are you blushing” he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Im not!” you claim.  
“Yes you are” he imitated your high pitched tone.  
You straddle him getting ready to ‘fight’ him but he’s easily stronger than you so he flips you over as you yelp and starts planting kisses as you kick your legs in the air helplessly and giggle.  
It was hard work to have a relationship with him being so stubborn and hardheaded but all relations require work from both parties, you're just thankful both of you try to make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it was my friend that suggested the idea, I was actually on my period while I wrote this.  
> He's a new characther so if it seems ooc yeah sorry.  
> I've been keeping my eyes on him since his debut, don't ask why it took me so long to write for him.  
> This is my first x reader fic, please be nice🙏


End file.
